Dioic acids are very important chemicals in the chemical industry, and used for a variety of industrial applications such as not only petroleum-derived nylon used in engineering resins, automobile parts, sporting goods, carpets and toothbrushes but also other polymeric plasticizers, adhesives, lubricants, epoxy resins, corrosion inhibitors, coating agents, processed plastic, perfumes and pharmaceutical products. Of these dioic acids, about 15,000,000,000 pounds of dodecanedioic acids are synthesized from petrochemical raw materials annually. These petrochemical raw materials are mainly scarce natural raw materials, and their use is closely related to environmental destruction and change around the world, and these petrochemical raw materials are sensitive to price fluctuations and increase the burden on environmental pollution.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative production methods of dioic acids that are renewable, sustainable and able to reduce the burden on the environment.